


Dirty Old Man

by Heather



Category: Angel: the Series RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Real People Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	Dirty Old Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kita0610](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kita0610).



With the exception of pizza, beer and good guitar solos (of which he admittedly knows very little), James loves nothing as much as he loves the nape of Vincent's neck.

The pale flesh contrasts sharply against long strands of dark hair, the barest hint of a ridge of spine creates a shape he can trace his tongue around, and the soft skin feels good between his teeth.

He has spent hours with his face buried against that neck, fingers clinging hard to bony hips, while Vincent mercilessly teased him.

_"Fucking dirty old man."_ He whispered, his ass grinding into James' crotch. _"Fuck me."_


End file.
